Puedes engañar al mundo, pero no a tu hermano
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque Lily puede ocultarle cosas a todo el mundo, pero a Albus no se le escapaba nada, ella no puede engañar a su hermano por más que quiera.


******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Este One-Shot lo he escrito para el **_Reto de Hermanos_** del foro »**_La Sala de los Menesteres******«**._** La verdad es que no me termina de convencer mucho pero siendo que voy contra reloj, aquí está. Sigo sin acostumbrarme mucho a la tercera generación, pero escribiendo más de ellos quien quita que les encuentre lo suyo...**

**Mientras tanto e****spero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Puedes engañar al mundo, pero no a tu hermano**

En la casa de los Potter-Weasley cenaban tranquilamente o al menos eso parecía. Ciertas miradas asesinas se cruzaban de un extremo al otro de la mesa, aunque nadie parecía notarlo. Él entrecerraba los ojos, mientras cortaba su comida como si quisiera matar de nuevo su pedazo de carne. Ella enarcaba las cejas y apachurraba su papa asada con tanta fuerza que terminaría hecha puré.

Él, Albus Severus Potter y Ella, Lily Luna Potter, hermanos, amigos y curiosamente: serpientes de Slytherin. Ella con quince años y él con diecisiete, ella pelirroja y el pelinegro, ella con ojos avellanas y él con esmeraldas. Tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez, pero siempre habían sido muy unidos, al menos hasta ese momento. Pues en ese momento se habían vuelto perros y gatos, aunque mejor dicho él se había vuelto el perro cazador y ella una gata que se escabullía para ocultarse.

La cena trascurrió sin ningún sobre salto, pues nadie parecía notar la tensa admosfera que había entre los hermanos menores. Cuando el último bocado desapareció del plato de los Potter, Lily se ofreció a lavar los trastes, pues no quería darle oportunidad a su hermano para que le hablara. Se adentró a la cocina y comenzó a lavar plato por plato de manera manual. Pasaron treinta minutos, luego cuarenta y finalmente una hora y Lily parecía no terminar. Sus padres se fueron a dormir y James disimuladamente se escapó por la ventana, ella lo pudo ver, pero actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿No piensas decirme nada? —preguntó Albus, entrando a la cocina, donde la pelirroja seguía lavando los trastes. La Potter se exaltó y un plato se le resbaló de la mano, cayendo al suelo y haciéndose cachitos.— No creo que a mamá le agrade mucho que ahora nos quedáramos sin un plato.

—Pues ha sido tu culpa —acusó la pelirroja, dejando la tarea de lavar trastes para ir por una escoba y recoger los pedazos rotos del plato.

—Yo solo quiero que hablemos —argumentó el chico, quien seguía de pie en la entrada de la cocina.

—Pero esa no es manera de llegar y solo hablar, no haces ruido y de repente hablas y... —comenzó a decir la chica, con evidente nerviosismo. No quería estar a solas con Albus, no quería que la acorralara como había intentando hacerlo durante todo el verano; aunque ahora si estaba sola y no tenía a donde escapar, a no ser que quisiera ir detrás de James.

—No me cambies el tema —la cortó su hermano, mirando con triunfo a la pequeña Potter. Se sentía complacido de por fin tener a su presa a su merced.

—No te cambio nada —respondió dignamente Lily, secándose las manos y mirando a su hermano con cierto desdén.

—¿Entonces me dirás de una vez quien es ese chico misterioso del que estás enamorada? —indagó, sonriendo de medio lado y aproximándose a Lily.

—Ya te dije que yo no tengo porque decir absolutamente nada —declaró con firmeza, pateando el suelo y poniéndose tan roja como su cabello. La verdad le molestaba tanto que sus hermanos y primos se sintieran con derecho de meterse en su vida solo por ser la menor de la familia.

—Si no me lo dices, le diré a James —amenazó el chico, cruzándose de brazos y permaneciendo en la única salida del lugar. Bueno, la única salida que guiaba a la casa, pues la otra salida daba al jardín y a no ser que la pelirroja planeara entrar a su habitación por la ventana.

—Si James me molesta, lo amenazo con decirle a nuestros padres que todas las noches se escapa por la ventana a ver a sabrá Merlín quien —dijo con convicción —Y si tú me sigues acosando, jura que...

—¿Qué? Yo no tengo cola que me pisen —se apresuró a decir el chico, con mucha seguridad.

—¡Ya deja de molestarme, Al! —chilló la menor de los Potter, arrugando la nariz en un gesto de molestia.

—Solo quiero saber quien es el chico que anda detrás de ti y que al parecer le correspondes —volvió a insistir Albus.

—Morirás con la duda, porque no te pienso decir nada —sentenció la pequeña pelirroja.

—Tarde que temprano sabré quien es ese chico que te anda asechando... —masculló el chico mayor.

—¡Ja! Lo dudo, de mi cuenta corre que no lo harás —fueron las últimas palabras de Lily antes del salir de la cocina, chasqueando la lengua con desdén y la altanería propia de Slytherin.

—Ya lo veremos —amenazó Albus, aunque dudaba que su hermana lo hubiera escuchado. Se quedó en la cocina, mirando el montón de trastes que su hermana había dejado amontonados. Sacó su varita y haciendo uso del gran privilegio de ya no tener el detector, la agitó para que los trastes se limpiaran por si solos y se fue a dormir, ya averiguaría quien era ese que andaba detrás de su hermanita menor. ¡No era posible que Lily anduviera con alguien y él no supiera!

O-O-O

La maquina de color rojo escarlata chilló fuerte y las nubes de vapor aumentaron, siendo más densas por el frío. Todos los alumnos subían apresurados al expreso para regresar a Hogwarts, con la energía renovada después de las fiestas. James despedía secamente a sus dos hermanos menores y a sus dos primos, aunque quizás con algo más de entusiasmo a Rose.

—Ya, apresuraos que no llegan —los animó el Potter mayor.

Los chicos de séptimo y sexto asistieron y subieron al expreso con sus cosas, la verdad es que no había tantos alumnos como a principio del año, pero aún así decidieron juntarse todos en un solo vagón. El viaje comenzó y Albus no dejaba de estar pendiente de su hermana mayor, aunque Rose le insistía que la dejara en paz.

—Es que quiero saber, ¿que de malo tiene que un hermano se preocupe por su hermanita? —se justificó el chico con su prima.

—Que si Lily anduviera con alguien ya nos hubiera comentado algo a Roxane o a mí —declaró la leona, rodando los ojos y dándole una mordida a su rana de chocolate.— Deja de estar imaginando cosas, Al —insistió.

—Es que ustedes no se dan cuenta —rezongó él, entornando los ojos, como una serpiente a punto de morder (dicha expresión le había traído burlas por parta de James, aunque en Rose parecía provocar cierto miedo).— Hazme caso, si Lily no nos quiere decir con quien anda o quien ese tipo, es porque no ha de ser nada bueno...

—Alucinas, Albus —volvió a declarar la leona, suspirando por enésima vez en el trayecto.

—No alucino, Rosie. Te demostraré que Lily se trae algo entre manos con un chico —argumentó el Potter con seguridad.

—Eres caso perdido —sentenció la Weasley, negando con la cabeza ante la testarudez de su primo.

El chico solo sonrió con auto-suficiencia, seguro de sí mismo. Estaba convencido de que Lily estaba enamorada de alguien y si lo ocultaba es porque ese alguien debía de tener algo turbio o raro... ¿Algo como qué? ¿Qué sería tan grave para ocultarlo? ¿Quizás era menor que ella? ¿Quizás trataba de algún alumno mayor? ¿De Hufflepuff? ¿Algún profesor? ¿O que tal que no era humano?... No, Lily no sería capaz... ¿Un centauro? ¿Un semi-humano? ¿Alguna criatura del agua? Esas desdichadas criaturas eran muy engañosas, él mismo se había quedado encandilado por un tiempo de una sirena que se paseaba por la ventana de la sala común de Slytherin. ¿Sería que Lily también se habían encandilado de un ser del agua? ¡Tenía que saberlo!

Se propuso poner atención a cada detalle, cada gesto, palabra y comportamiento de su hermanita. La vigilaría día y noche si era necesario. No dejaría escapar cada detalle, aunque tendría que ser cuidadoso para que ella no notara que él la espiaba. La atraparía, de eso no tenía duda, él era Albus Severus Potter-Weasley y su hermana no podía ser más astuta que él.

Así fue que comenzó a acosar a la princesa de los Potter, la consentida del salvador del mundo mágico, a su hermana menor. Comenzó a vigilarla a sol y a sombra, aunque manteniendo la distancia y alejándose cuando no le quedaba de otra, como cuando tenía que ir a clase. Aunque si le hubiera dado a escoger, él hubiera faltado a sus asignaturas con gusto para seguir vigilando a Lily. Incluso había llegado a usar la capa Invisible que le había heredado James hace dos años atrás, para espiar a la pelirroja en la sala común y lugares más abiertos donde no podía disimular su presencia.

Pasó semanas y semanas, siguiendo minuciosamente los pasos de su hermanita. Semana tras semana y nada... cuando llegaron las pascuas comenzó a perder la esperanza. Su hermana realmente no hacía nada fuera de lo común. Solo hacía sus deberes, estudiaba y platicaba con la gente de siempre. Sin embargo, una noche, cuando se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá, escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pasó algo que por fin le dio la razón a Albus,

Lily se encontraba sentada en un sofá de cuero negro, frente a él, haciendo los deberes de sus clases y entonces Scorpius Malfoy hizo acto de presencia. No, no tenía nada de raro que su hermanita hablara con el rubio, pues él mismo lo hacía y consideraba al chico un buen amigo, además de que sabía que Scorp ayudaba en ocasiones a la pelirroja con las tareas de Runas Antiguas. Pero en esa ocasión notó algo diferente, el rubio se pegaba mucho a su hermana y ella le susurraba cosas al oído, cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Sus celos de hermano le decían que debía de quitarse la capa invisible y partirle la cara al rubio en dos o en cuatro por estarse insinuando con su hermana, mientras que su orgullo Slytherin le pedía que esperar a atener más pruebas y atrapar a su hermana con las manos en la masa. Porque sabía que ahí había algo y no perdería la oportunidad de descubrir a su hermana en el acto, y valga destacar que no pasó mucho tiempo para que sala común quedara sola y Lily pusiera sus manos en la masa o mejor dicho, las manos sobre Scorpius.

La menor de los Potter abrazó al chico mayor y lo besó sin recato alguno, jurando que solo estaban ellos dos ahí. Mientras, el rubio le correspondía el beso con la misma intensidad, recostándose en el sofá con ella, sofá donde minutos atrás pretendían estar estudiando.

Un «clic» sonó en la cabeza de Albus, quien abría la boca en un perfecta "o", lleno de sorpresa, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban mirando. Pero la impresión le duró poco, pues enseguida soltó una fuerte carcajada de jubilo, una carcajada que la capa de invisibilidad no pudo disimular, causando que la pareja que se besaba se sobresaltara y se apartara.

—¡Lo sabía! —anunció el chico de cabello oscuro, quitándose la capa y mirando a la pareja con arrogancia y satisfacción, al contrario de los otros dos, quienes estaban pálidos. Literalmente acaban de recibir un susto de muerte.

—¿Pero que diantres hacías ahí escondido? ¡Pervertido! —le gritó Lily, furiosa y roja hasta la raíz de su cabello.

—Te dije que descubriría lo que tratabas de ocultar y ¡touché! —celebró el Potter mayor.

—¡Eres un grandisimo idiota, Albus Severus Potter! —chilló la pelirroja, arrojando un cojín a su hermano mayor, mientras Scorpius solo miraba atónito.

—Soy un genio, querrás decir, porque nada se me escapa —alardeó aún lleno de orgullo.

—¡Vale! Tenías razón, ahora más te vale mantener el pico cerrado o jura que te mato —amenazó la pelirroja, con una expresión que inspiraba miedo.

Su hermano mayor la miró y parpadeó un poco, luego dejó de reír, mirando con seriedad a Lily y a Scorpius. Solo entonces su mente comenzó a carburar bien lo que ocurría, ahora entendía porque su hermana quería ocultar aquel romance. Fuera lo que fuera, la reputación de la familia Malfoy y aunque el padre de Scopius buscaba limpiar el apellido de su familia, el resentimiento de la comunidad mágica seguía tan presente como en los tiempos de la guerra. El propio Scorpius había sido victima de gente que le echaba en cara lo que habían hecho su padre y su abuelo.

Además que su familia seguramente no aceptaría jamás ese romance. La única niña de los Potter, la menor de la familia del salvador del mundo mágico siendo pareja del heredero de una familia de mortífagos. No, seguro que si eso se presentaba se desataba otra guerra. Sus padres se odiaban. Albus suspiró y se puso de pie, parándose frente a ellos.

—Vale, no diré nada —aceptó con voz seria, mirando tranquilamente a la pareja.

—Gracias, Al —murmuró Scorpius, hablando finalmente y extendiéndole la mano a su cuñado, quien aceptó y la estrechó, para luego mirar a Lily.

—Siempre y cuando aceptes en voz alta que yo tenía razón —puso el chico como condición.

—¿Razón en qué? —gruñó la pelirroja entornando sus ojos avellana.

—En que puedes intentar engañar al mundo, pero no a tu hermano —declaró Albus con arrogancia. Su hermana menor parpadeó un par de veces de veces y luego frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué, qué? —rezongó Lily, apretando la mano de su novio con fuerza.

—Te escucho —insistió Albus.

—Pues sigue escuchando que no diré nada —sentenció la chica.

—Lily —la reprendió Malfoy, sobre todo por la fuerza con la que su novia apretaba su mano. Lily miró a su novio, luego a su hermano, refunfuñó y haciendo muecas terminó por aceptar, finalmente no le quedaba de otra y doblegar un poco su orgullo para poder seguir con el chico que quería, valía la pena.

—Puedo engañar al mundo, pero no a mi hermano —masculló entre dientes, pegándose a Scorpius.

—Bien, este será nuestro secreto —sentenció Albus, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con arrogancia, sin despegar sus ojos de la pareja. Scorpius también sonrió, aunque con algo de nerviosismo, mientras la chica Potter solo hizo un puchero y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

* * *

******Así que... ¿qué les pareció? Diría que los siento muy OoC, aunque realmente no tienen una personalidad cannon, pero aún no les encuentro lo que del todo personalidad concreta a los personajes, así que espero que me disculpen por eso.**

******Espero de verdad que les gustara un poco y muchas gracias por leer******** :3**

******¡Un beso grande! ^^ **


End file.
